


e

by phalarope (mniotilta)



Category: Furry (Fandom), LazyTown, Parks and Recreation, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, genji overwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mniotilta/pseuds/phalarope
Summary: ron swanson smells something amiss and goes to check it out. he finds a new arrival in city hall. yeah.





	1. chapter 1: chapter 1: the chapter

Ron swanson sat at his desk. He smelled the scent of candy wafting in through the window and as a True Capitalist he became curious. “What is this Scent” he thought and he followed it through Pawnee city hall in search of the smell  
  
and then, there, in one of the rooms, was Robbie rotten, perched like a gremlin on the ground in a room full of candy “IM GAY” Robbie rotten said while jumping freakishly. Ron had no emotiom

 

“Boly fuck what is this” Ron says.. He get’s out his gun and points it at robben. And robben looks up and smiles. Ron hesitates. He has no fear of death. A perfect man. He drops the gun and storms out that door crossimg his arms. Then he turns around says GET THIS OUT OF MY CITY HALL IN AN HOUR YOU FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!” He runs away shyly.

 

Robby puts a paw up to his face. “Nyon~ What’s with him? OwO”  
  
in an hour Ronnie boy comes back with TWO guns, named gunnie and I love the minions movie. He wields them and also puts some bacon nto his mouth before going into the candy room. He enters while stepping EXTREMELY WIDELY  
  
uwu hello! :3 said Robbie, with a duffle bag full of candy. “I waz just leaving. Do you want some candy? It is straight from lazytown. He noddied. To himself he whispered  
  
DARK FLASHBACK  
  
Robbie stood, breathless, standing over the corpse of Stepahoine and the sport man. He had finaly destroyed them both. He was free of their torment. Lazytown was his. But he ahd to run he had to run far away from here. he ahd to start a new life. He wenat on 4chan adh said “hey guys, how di you start a new identity after killing someone” and 4chan man said “become a furry” and so ribubin became a furry. He was a sparkle cat and he was beautiful.  
  
he ahd come to pawnee to start a new life. The wormhole he summoned had dropped him and all of his candy into the middle of city hall. There was no time, and with Ronald swanson telling him to leave, it was only a matter of time before his sins caugt up with him and he was arrested by the police. He had to keep calm. He could do this.  
  
“waaaaah, nya, don’t be mean,” Robbie said when ron pointed the Guns. “I am just trying to become a zitizen of this country and selly my candy >O< p-p-please be nice”

 

Ron Fucking flexes hard but sighs putting the guns back in his mouth. “Hmph. If you want to become a citien of pawnee, you have to finish my 5 trials.” Ron grabbed his leh and dragged him into his office under his secret door and punched with his fist into the door for fist recognization.

 

Ron sighed. “Well here we are” and there was a pool with a rope net above and some of those floaty things u have to go across. “If you can go past ths without using the rope you can survive binch”

 

Robile ritten FLIES THROUGH THE AIR with his jay jay the jet plaine wings that he had genetiacally modified himself with. He soars over the challenge and lands. “I have done thie mission LOL” he proudly screams.

  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
genji


	2. Chapter 2: robbie dies

Gooby

 

Toby

Ron seanson

 

Robban had done it he has done that challenge. Ron goes cold. No one can be that powerful

 

He turns around and locks the door. He gets a gun. “You have become

  


too strong. I can't let you escape. “

 

Robbin smiles. It is a fear smile   
  
Ron fires the gun really fast, bullets fly like a flock of maybe fourty eagles. Robbne uses teh force adn gathers them all up into a bullet orb, firing them back. Ron’s powerful muscles interceped the bullets and win.   
  
“All i want is to be the A centizen and live my life!!!!!! :3a says robie, “ and make my wares abalabile to the public for consumption”   
  
“You are a true fre emarket man and i respect you but i have to end your life mr. rotten” ron screams with the force of nature.   


Thank you

 

Roggen has the force of trash and Ron the force of nature. Ron summons the water upwards and a fish comes out. Robbie immediately stares hard and pollutes the water with trash killing the fish instantly

 

Ron starts running fast and Robbie flies up into a corner however is trapped. Ron takes this opportunity to throw a tree at him that he materialized. Robbie turns it into a candy apple tree with his willpower alone and then vores it Instabtly

im totally stuck on ideas pleas help

 

Ronb harnasses the power of all seven chaos emeralds and becomes super ron aswanson. His hair turns to gold and he cna crush stuff in his beefy fists. “This ends hear!” he shout   
  
Robbie knew of this man, of sup

er swanson, from the myths that exist inside the secret dungeons underneath lazztown. This is for this reaon why robbine had been colelctign the nega chaos emeralds during his time in lazeville, and jumoing into this new newuvers, he was ready to go.   
  
Robbie yelled for three hours while absorbing the power of the nega chaos emeralds and digivolved into super metal rotten robbie. His teeth were nice.   


robbie and Ron collide. a black hole forms and swallows and engulfs everything. the world is reset

  


* * *

 

 

Robyn wakes up and rubs his eyes. He is in a bed. A bad dream? he thinks. Then sheik comes into his room. “Robbie wake up sleepyhead it's time for the tournament!”

 

“what tournament? who are you” riven says

 

“Haha silly best childhood frien! the smash tournament silly :) you are in the semifinals against Ron remembwr”

 

He looks outside the window. boser and Lucas earthbound are fighting. Oh no

  
He is in smask


	3. chapter 3; please let me end my life: Septiplier fanfic

**Robben frownedways and thought. How did he get out of this predeicment?** **  
** **  
** **Rown was powwerful and now that they were smask it was going to be diffuclt to escape……….. Robben ate his entire duffflbeakc of candy and then the dugglebag too.** **  
** **  
** **“Robin’s egg do you want to to go high school with me after you have fought chaotic ronman? I need to drop off my report to dr. mario so i can get a gold star,” sheik said while brushing robies teeth. How about we go now “ said rob, and so they ran off to high school** **  
** **  
** **at the smash tournament all the walls were blue and they said SMASH in large letters. robby started to scream he did not know how to fig** ht. 

 

“ummm blue Genji i have to go immediately” he whispers running Ito the bathroom. he closes the door and sweats. but then wario is in the bathroom

 

“walugi…” he says crying looking at a picture of his dead brother. he looks up to see robbie. “walugi is that you brother…?”

 

Robbie is afraid

 

Wario goes closer and sniffs Robbie. “no you do not smell like my brother… who do you think you are..?!” he screams and gets his motorcycle out immediately and Rams it into Robbie

 

however his Dark instincts kick in and he reacts by jumping. wario drives off the cliff of the bathroom(there are cliffs everywhere in the smash bros world) and dies immediately respaening in his room

 

“how did i do that?!” Robbie's says. Then he vaguely remembers his past before a villain. when he was hero number 1 he could jump and fight. A flame sparked within him.    
  
He could defeat the ronald    
  
He stole wario’s unicycle and drove all the way to the smask ring, where ron was there, eating some bacon and sitting on a stole. Robbie looked inside of himself and used the power of heart to believe in himself. Ron alwas beleived in himself so he didn’t need to look inside o fhimself   
  
The first fight began because the annoncer said fight and they got into battle mode. Robbie summoned his other villians and they started singing a song together, villian number one, the would show ron who was the best. Ron cycled througgh his idle animation while they did hte complete song. One of the brobbies was lost becauss he touched something adn fell off teh cliff edge and failed ro respawn

 

Ron goes fast and uses his b attack but Robbie does a dodge and grabs Ron from behind. WHAT!!!!! Ron says. Robbie chuckles and throws him. he begins to feel a strength even greater and unleashed his ult 

 

opening his mouth wide he sucks everything in. Ron goes into his stomach and he vores ron immediately. ron struggles to get out and Robbie's concentration breaks and Ron escapes 

 

Ron throws Robbie to the ground. Robbie can not escape. “time to die” says Ron with his gun. he summons 12 eagles to attack

 

Ron closes his eyes and braces himself but the Eagles stop as everyone looks above. A big ship goes by. It is metta knight 

 

Meta knights ship releases 900 swords onto the ground. He is evil and the swords turn into one large sword and meta Knights ship turns into a mech and holds it. 

 

“bow down to me motherfuxks” he says boomingly. “I will be the student president and master of smash. I will regain my title as OP and you will all pee your selfs when u see me cause You will Know i will kick your ass. then.. after making you all my slaves i will kill the man who nerfed me,.”

  
Robbie and Ron look into each other's eyes and they know they have to team up to fight. Robbie begins to dance to a lovelysong thatthe other Robbie's play.. Ron just stands there. then they run Into each other and fuse. into. Ronnie Swatton

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone reads this i really wan wendy's please here's my address come snd me wendiese


End file.
